


Ordered Chaos Part 2

by icyraven93



Series: World of Ordered Chaos [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Multi, see individual chapters for tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyraven93/pseuds/icyraven93
Summary: The Order of Heroes gets up to even more shenanigans.
Series: World of Ordered Chaos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588828
Kudos: 2





	1. Raven's Rousing Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Character(s) featured: Raven  
> Tags: Motivational Speeches, Fear of Disappointment
> 
> Raven has been placed in charge of a mission and must make a motivational speech.

_"They really made me the leader for this mission… I'm going to disappoint so many people,"_ Raven thought to himself. By some divine prank Loki played, he found himself placed on leadership duty for this battle. Pushing as much of this doubt aside as he could, Raven took a deep breath before looking at the group of fellow heroes before him.

"I was never really any good at this whole motivational speech stuff, so I'll keep it short," Raven began. "Uh… we're all here for the same reason, no matter where we came from or what happened in our lives. Now, let's show Thórr why we're Fire Emblem Heroes!" Despite the simplicity of the speech and the uncertainty of his words, the rest of the heroes present rallied behind him.


	2. Birth of a Forma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of her visits to the Hall of Forms, Maria accidentally gives life to a Forma that resembles Catria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Summoner, "Catria"
> 
> Tags: Accidental Giving of Life

Maria paced back and forth in the Hall of Forms, a small, glowing, egg-shaped blue gem in her hand. She visited the hall several times a day, unsure of whether to place it in the Forma before her or not.

While she was pacing back and forth, however, she tripped over her own feet. Scrambling to avoid the fall, she quickly caught herself on the Forma lying on the altar before her. In doing so, however, she had inadvertently placed the gem inside the Forma, thereby giving it life.

"You look startled. Are we under attack?" the Forma, which looked and sounded remarkably like Catria dressed up for the spring festival, asked.

"No. I'm just surprised, is all," Maria began. "I tripped over my own feet and caught myself on you. Since I gave you the soul, I should take you back to Castle Askr with me."

"So we are safe here? And I am to accompany you to Castle Askr? Very well," the Catria Forma said as she sat up on the altar. As soon as she stood up, she followed Maria back to Castle Askr.


End file.
